


a little DNA never hurt anyone

by basiemain



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, L being idk sexual ig, Lollipops, M/M, Mess, OOC, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you count the dead lollipop, blinding screens, boys kinda indirect kissing, can see it in a platonic way if you close your eyes, light maybe kira, night then morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiemain/pseuds/basiemain
Summary: light wants a lollipop so L serves
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 26





	a little DNA never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than me irl but idc enjoy

L sat up in the bed with his laptop in front of him. the bright screen drilled holes in the dark room around it, and lights eyes. “turn the brightness down, fuck” light whined in pain. he hated when L had the brightness all the way up, there was no need. nonetheless L constant on the fact it helped him focus. 

“no i need it to focus, light-kun” L said not moving from his spot. light was about to turn the brightness down himself when he realized the black-haired male had a lollipop. it wasn’t a uncommon thing but strangely light had a sudden craving. he never really liked sweets but he’d have to admit they were tasty. 

“do you have an extra lollipop here?” light asked. the question caught L off Guard. “light-kun asking for sweets? definitely something to do with kira” L thought before hatching a scheme. 

light saw as L smirked, “oh no” light thought expecting the worse. “really?” L said, “yes really now answer the question please” light responded in a instant. L turned and faced the brunette male. he reached for the stick that was out of his mouth, a string of saliva stretching from the lollipop and L’s mouth.

light new what was about to happen but he didn’t care. L put the lollipop in lights mouth before saying, “does that satisfy you”, with a smirk. light was too tired to really care nor get mad at the other for something so unsanitary so he just nodded then layer his head on a pillow. 

L went right back to his laptop and ever so slightly turned the brightness down.

***

light woke up with the lollipop gone from his mouth. he didn’t really piece it together, not seeing that as a problem. light realized his eyes were a little sore, that’s when he remembered what had happened last night. 

light rushed down stairs to see L eating some sweets at the dining table. “good morning light-kun” L said as if he didn’t know what happened. “do you know how unsanitary that’s was?” light questioned while crossing his arms. “what is light-kun talking about?” L answered fully well knowing why light had asked that. 

“you know, don’t play dumb” light barked. “what’s the big deal a little DNA never hurt anyone” L tried to muffle a laugh with his hand, it didn’t work to well. 

“i could think of a million reasons why that’s wrong” light said sighing, giving into defeat. he normally wouldn’t back down but he knew he was just as in the wrong as L was. he noticed the lollipop was thrown away in the trash and he was at least thankful L didn’t leave it to get stuck in lights hair. 

light thought over L’s words and laughed a little, how stupid it was.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hope you enjoyed if not then you didn’t, have a wonderful day


End file.
